


Reconcile

by Oatmillions



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oatmillions/pseuds/Oatmillions
Summary: Catra and Adora have a big day out at Entrapta's request. Hordak is also there.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Reconcile

Part 1

Warm sunlight trickled through the curtains on the far end of Catra and Adora’s room at Brightmoon. The soft light cast a shorter figure than Adora was used to in the morning–she must’ve slept in by a few hours. Catra lay curled in her arms, a soft rumble emanating from her chest.

_ I can stand to sleep a bit more _ , Adora thought, nestling her nose into Catra’s hair and inhaling deeply before allowing herself to drift off again. 

At once, intense light burst through the windows and a shrill voice pierced the air, “WAKE UP! We have work to do today! Data to collect! Tech to acquire! And clean.” Adora and Catra shot out of bed, tripping over each other and landing hard on the ground, one on top of the other. “Oh…” Entrapta eyed the scene before her–Catra, naked, on top of Adora, also naked, and both of them very clearly having been shocked out of bed by yours truly. “Sorry you two, I...um...need your help today”.

Catra unabashedly stood up, placing her hands on her hips, her legs spread around Adora’s face. “Hey Entrapta, could you have let us know a little earlier? Like yesterday? So you wouldn’t have to see us so...unprepared?” 

“Well, yes, I suppose I could have but it only occurred to me an hour ago!” As Entrapta spoke, Adora attempted to wiggle out of the awkward position she found herself in. She caught Catra’s eye and both gave a quick chuckle in acknowledgement of how weird this was. “What are you two laughing about? This must be so uncomfortable for you! I’ve now seen both of your vaginas! And, well, all of you!”

“That’s kind of what’s funny about it, Entrapta,” Adora observed, finally pulling herself out from under Catra, and grabbing the sports bra and shorts that lay next to the bed. Putting the pair on, she asked Entrapta what the task of the day was, while Catra slowly made her way to the dresser making no real attempt to cover herself. 

“So you know how Brightmoon was attacked a while back?”

Catra snapped her head up fast and said, “oh, no, Brightmoon was attacked? I don’t know anything about that.”

Adora and Entrapta both looked at her, questions in their eyes. Adora pressed, “Wait, yes you do, Catra–you were the one who attacked us.” Catra stared back at Adora, her head tilted slightly and her demeanor essentially stating  _ yes, I’m aware _ . A few seconds passed and Adora let out a sigh of relief, “Oh, you’re messing with us. Phew.”

Entrapta continued, “so during that attack, there were a few pieces of Horde tech left behind that Hordak and I would like to study again in comparison to Horde Prime tech, it would reveal so much about the… oh well you probably don’t need to hear about the details. But would you two help us scour the site for these pieces?” 

They looked at each other and shrugged. “Sure”, Catra said. It was the first actual task they’d had for weeks following Horde Prime’s defeat. They might as well take the opportunity to do something other than sex for a day and let their bodies have at least a little bit of a break. 

“Great!” Entrapta exclaimed, planting herself firmly in the middle of the room to wait. 

Catra, still very naked, inquired, “Entrapta? Don’t you think you’ve seen enough of us in the nude today?” 

“Oh, yes, sorry, I’m just excited. Hordak and I will meet you two at the castle door for the best tech squad adventure!” Entrapta waddled out of the room on her hair, quietly closing the door behind her with a lock of it.

Adora smiled and closed her eyes, slowly shaking her head and placing her face in her hands. “What a way to wake up” she muttered, the sound muffled against her hands. Catra’s feet made little sound as she crossed the room to her girlfriend. Lifting her head out of her hands, Adora found Catra standing very close, still bare-assed, and lifting her hands up to Adora’s face. 

“Funny though. Did you get jealous? Knowing that Entrapta probably saw all of me?” Catra asked, her hands running across Adora’s strong jaw. 

“Yes. I was definitely jealous. Were you?”

“Absolutely.” Catra brought Adora’s face close and kissed her softly, letting their lips gently graze against each other. A few seconds later, Catra pushed harder, claiming Adora’s mouth and clearly insisting that Adora was, indeed, Catra’s and Catra’s alone. 

Their tongues intertwined, and Adora found her hands pressed against Catra’s back, pulling her closer first, and slowly moving them up and down the length of her body, always resting them a little longer on Catra’s ass. Their breath quickened, and their bodies grew hot, culminating in a damp heat between both of their legs. 

Adora pulled away first, admiring Catra’s relaxed and wanton figure. “Do you want more?” she asked, moving one hand between Catra’s breasts and down her stomach.

“Yes,” Catra replied breathlessly. 

“Well, too bad. You’ll have to wait until later,” Adora moved towards the dresser, but not before dragging the end of her finger through Catra’s folds. 

Catra stood still for a moment, collecting her composure, and followed Adora to their shared dresser. “You know what? Fuck you,” Catra chuckled, only slightly meaning what she said. 

“I can’t help that you’re so into me!” Adora exclaimed, changing out her damp shorts for a pair of relaxed pants and her white-long sleeved post-Horde shirt. Catra stood admiring her girlfriends’ incredibly toned physique and turned away, settling for tight pants and an old light green button-down that she found in the basement of Brightmoon. It might’ve been Micah’s, but there was no way he’d fit into it now so it was probably fine. “No underwear?” Adora asked, noticing the way that Catra’s pants hugged her ass and thighs so perfectly. 

“Nope, no underwear. So that when we’re out for the day you and everyone else can see everything you missed this morning. It’s a carefully calculated move to incite your jealousy again.” As she spoke, Catra bent over and spread her legs slightly, pretending to look for socks even though she never wore them in case they got into a scuffle and she needed to kick off her boots fast. No time for careful sock extraction. 

“That’s not fair!” Adora said, exasperated at how manipulative her girlfriend could be sometimes. She had to admit, though, it was super hot.

They put their boots on and Adora finally put her hair up. “No poofie today?” Catra asked, shocked at the suddenly poof-less Adora.

“Nope, no poofie. It’s a carefully calculated move to surprise and disarm you.” Adora raised her eyebrows, expecting a quick sassy reply but was instead given a quick kiss and pat on the head.

“It’s cute that you think you can surprise or disarm me,” Catra sauntered out of the room, “you coming? They’re probably waiting for us.”

Part 2

The grass was taller than it had ever been, reaching up to Adora’s knees and Catra’s mid-thigh. Hordak walked with ease through the grass while Entrapta was left walking with her hair to raise her up and out of the turf. The trees of the Whispering Woods seemed to be humming even more loudly now with energy and magic. 

_ Meelog would’ve enjoyed this little jaunt,  _ Catra thought. But she had left Meelog at home to bother Glimmer in her absence. Strict instructions had been left to simply remove one small item from every task Glimmer did today, mid-action. Meelog was not to enter Bow and Glimmer’s room though–she worried for Meelog’s innocence. 

Gingerly stepping over a massive slug, Catra asked, “How are we even supposed to find anything?” 

Entrapta quickly replied, “I have a plan! Just follow me and Hordie.”

“I don’t like when you call me Hordie and you  _ know  _ that,” Hordak bit out, clearly suppressing an urge to either yell or cry. He seemed to constantly be on the verge of both these days for whatever reason, although he had made great strides with his anger issues. Now it was just the constant emotional toil.

“I think it’s cute,” Adora said, placing a hand on Hordak’s shoulder, “but if you really don’t like it maybe you should stop using it Entrapta.” 

“But you like it in the lab Hordak! What’s the difference between out here and in there?” Entrapta asked.

“It’s different when it’s just us.”

Catra interjected quickly, “Ok, wait, while we’re on this topic, I have been dying to know: what is the nature of your relationship? Unless you don’t want to answer, but I will not sleep until I know.”

Entrapta turned to face her, clearly thinking hard about how to answer. “We’re... not partners or physically intimate...but maybe companions? Does that sound right to you?”

“Yes. Companions,” Hordak nodded. 

“Cool,” Catra said. That sounded about right.

A few more minutes of pushing through the grass and the group entered a clearing in the forest, dotted with various pieces of Horde bots and an almost complete one near the center. 

“Ooooh! Perfect!” Entrapta squealed and rushed toward the near-complete bot. “This one will tell us where any others are from the signal it used during the battle, we just need to hope that the others have a little bit of power left in them.” She got to work immediately, plugging a small computer-like thing into the bot and clickity-clackiting all over the keyboard. Soon enough a few pings sounded from the bot, and Entrapta jumped from excitement.

“Incredible! There are two equidistant from us. One is in that general direction,” Entrapta gestured toward a deeper part of the forest, “and that general direction,” she whipped around and pointed toward the cliffside across the valley from Brightmoon. 

“Entrapta and I will stay here and work on this bot, if you two would  _ kindly _ go fetch the other two,” Hordak requested, clearly struggling with asking anything nicely. Catra and Adora eyed each other and shrugged,  _ at least he’s trying _ .

“We’re on it!” Adora exclaimed, grabbing Catra by the hand and leading her forward into the woods. 

“That’s the wrong way!” Entrapta called out. 

“Oh, you’re right! Well then we’re on it this way!” Adora started again, turning and leading Catra the correct direction into the woods. 

“Can you relax? You’re like a child,” Catra remarked and smiled at Adora. 

“Yes, well, watching you walk through the woods was hard enough and now I get to be alone with you? It’s a dream come true!”

Catra laughed and squeezed Adora’s hand tighter. “So we just walk this way until we find it?”

“I guess. I would turn around and ask Entrapta but honestly I feel as though we already made a grand exit and I don’t really want to ruin that.”

“Agreed. So we keep walking and if we get lost and die, that’s fine,” Catra said.

“Yes it is!” Adora beamed, marching forward with purpose in every step.

They trudged through the woods, laughing at funny new creatures and occasionally sneaking in a kiss. Soon enough, they came upon the bot. 

“Wow I don’t even remember them being this big,” Adora observed, walking around the side of the bot. There was a little spot behind the bot with an old blanket on it, with the grass already matted.  _ Must be a little picnic spot or something _ . “These things were massive! Right, Catra?” She waited a few seconds and heard no reply. “Catra?” She moved back to the front side of the bot. Catra was on the ground, her legs bent and her head resting between her knees, arms curled around her head and covering her ears. 

Adora planted herself next to her. This had happened a few times since Horde Prime. Occasionally she just...shut down. “Is it ok if I put my arm around you?”

Catra’s head moved up and down slightly–a tentative nod. Adora placed her arm around Catra’s back and hugged her close. “Is there something I can do?”

Catra raised her head, her eyes lightly pricked with tears and her face tight, almost in a grimace. “I’m just...I’m just…” she struggled. Adora sat in silence, simply watching her face. “I remember this place. I remember being here...with this bot. I remember hating you. Or not hating you. But being disgusted with myself. Being upset that I wasn’t enough. Not hating you but maybe despising the way you left me. I wanted to hurt you for that. I wanted to take everything from you the way that you had taken everything from me. And I wanted to prove to you that you made the wrong choice. I just don’t think I can ever make it right. Or at least that I can ever forgive myself.” 

Adora waited, until it felt like Catra had exhausted what she had to say. She began evenly, “I understand. I know that I hurt you worse than anyone.” Her words began to dissolve, and she felt a catch in her throat, “I’m sorry. I hurt you. You…” She had to stop, finally falling into tears next to Catra. They had talked about this before. But not because of a remnant of their past. Those conversations had been abstract–this was real. This was a bot meant to hurt Adora, and was Catra’s own hate incarnate, but Adora felt more at fault than she felt Catra would ever know. 

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora and they cried together. Soaking in their mutual guilt, the flaws in their relationship, the pain they caused each other. 

Adora pulled back, gazing at Catra’s face, but instead of seeing the ache etched into it from before, all she saw was beautiful, soft adoration. “Damn, what were we crying about?” She chuckled, swiping a hand across her face to dry her eyes. 

“I don’t remember. I got caught up in thinking about this morning again,” Catra smiled, tears still stinging her eyes. “Emotions are tough to keep up, I don’t know how Hordak does it.”

Adora grinned, taking Catra’s face in her hands and wiping the tears from her eyes too. “I love you...I’m not going to hurt you again. And if I do you have permission to sic one of these bad boys on me again,” Adora gestured her head toward the massive bot in front of them. 

“I won’t yet...but it makes me sad to even know that they still exist in this way. Just littered all over Etheria.” 

A shocked Adora replied “‘Yet’? We’ll talk about that later.” She spent a moment in thought, and finally said, “In the meantime, I have an idea. It would take forever to clean these bots off Etheria, but maybe we can just reframe how we think about them. Let’s make new memories where we can. I imagine you and I will be together for a while… right?...so maybe that’s the solution.”

Catra gazed at the bot, eyebrows knitted. “You’re such an idiot... is what I would usually say but that’s actually a good idea. I’m not super keen on the idea of the last memory we had here being a crying session though.”

“Oh yeah? I think we can remedy that,” Adora stood up, backing away from Catra, “are you ready?” she asked. 

Catra tilted her head inquisitively,  _ where is this going?  _

Adora made a come hither motion with her hand, and disappeared behind the bot. Catra stood slowly, following Adora’s motion, and found Adora laying in a sexy pose, although completely clothed, on top of the blanket, her light blue eyes gazing at Catra and her mouth in a smirk. “Oh so  _ that’s  _ how we’re gonna do this?” Catra asked. 

“Maaaaaaybe... if you’re up for it. I think I can make it worth your while.”

“Aren’t Entrapta and Hordak waiting for us? And where did this blanket come from?” 

“They’re companion-ing it up back there, and if they needed this stuff in a hurry they would’ve told us,” Adora stumbled on the -ing, but made up for it by patting the blanket beside her. “I’m not sure where this blanket comes from but I do know where it’s going.” 

“Hmm...and where is it going, dummy?”

Adora took a moment to think, finally settling on, “Pound Town”. 

Catra laughed, laying beside Adora in a matching sexy pose. “That’s pretty far away isn’t it?” 

“Not the way I get there.” 

“So you cum fast?” 

Adora, confused, stammered, “No...wait...ok shhh I’m trying to seduce you.” She gently put her hand on Catra’s face, pushing a lock of hair out of the way. “Is that ok?” 

“Yeah,” Catra said, putting her hand on top of Adora’s and nuzzling her face into it. “I’ll tell you if something doesn’t feel right.” 

Adora nodded, lifting herself up and gesturing for Catra to lay on her back. Raised above Catra’s body, Adora’s toned arms and stomach were on full display.  _ How on Etheria does she manage to find such perfectly fitting shirts?  _ Catra couldn’t help appreciating that little detail about her girlfriend. 

Adora lowered herself slowly, fixated on a small spot on Catra’s neck, and firmly placing a hand on Catra’s hip. Catra could feel her breath along that sensitive spot, and felt her own breathing quicken slightly, but Adora made no move to touch her so intimately yet. She waited–simply breathing and squeezing Catra’s hip, occasionally getting closer to lightly graze her lips against Catra’s neck. Catra could feel herself getting damp again, and squirmed beneath Adora, catching her eyes and silently pleading to do  _ something  _ for her. Adora stayed focused but took the cue, lowering her head to C’s neck and finally kissing it, opening her mouth and gliding her tongue along Catra’s skin, and moving her hand from Catra’s hip up to her stomach and down again. 

With these repeated motions, Catra could barely take it anymore, moving her hands up to Adora’s strong body and tracing a finger along the side of her chest, scraping the side of her breast. Adora stiffened slightly, taken aback by the feeling, but carrying on with her motions, now moving her hand closer to Catra’s thighs. She moved her face to Catra’s, kissing her firmly, and rocking her hips against her thighs. 

Adora raised her face up from Catra’s, holding her gaze, and finally placing her hand between Catra’s legs. “What did you say earlier? About me cumming fast? Because I’ve barely touched you and you seem especially close.” 

“CLOSE TO THE BOT?” Entrapta suddenly appeared on top of the bot, looking down at the two of them, essentially dry humping, on an unidentifiable blanket. 

“Entrapta! What the fuck!” Adora yelped and jumped up, noticing a sizable damp spot between Catra’s legs. 

Catra closed her legs slightly and made a motion to Adora to help her up, “Yep, close to the bot, Entrapta.”

“We thought you two had maybe gotten lost, and in case you were wondering, you got really close! This is the bot we need!”

“Great, well we’ll head to the next one while you two deal with this one,” Adora replied, her hand outstretched for Catra.

Part 3

“Has anyone ever told you that relaxed pants make your ass look bigger?”, Catra observed, climbing the cliff just below Adora. 

“I don’t think anyone has ever said anything about my butt, is that something I should be worried about?” Adora turned to Catra with genuine worry etched into her face.

“No, no, it’s a compliment.”

“Ohhh, well compliment away!” Adora shook her ass, shifting her gaze up again and finally grabbing onto the next ledge. 

Pulling herself up, Adora caught sight of the last bot they needed to find surrounded by massive hunks of stone and gravel. Catra came up beside her, clearly in thought. 

“This is where we beat the shit out of each other during the Battle of Brightmoon,” Catra noted, walking forward.

“I don’t remember pooping...oh no did She-Ra poop?” 

With exaggerated exasperation, Catra threw her hands up, “Adora. You need to get a grip on your idioms.” She knew that Adora had no clue what an idiom was. Waiting a few seconds just to make Adora sweat a bit over exactly what she meant, she chuckled, “it doesn’t mean idiot. It means a type of expression, like ‘pull yourself together’.”

“Ah, cool cool,” Adora shrugged nonchalantly, “I have myself together so that’s good.”

“Come here, dummy,” Catra waved her hand toward the bot, and they stood together gazing at its size and the destruction around it.

“Wow we did some damage, huh?”

Catra replied pointedly, “ _ She-Ra  _ did some damage,” her eyebrows raised and clearly sizing Adora up. 

“Well. You’ve got me there.”

Catra proceeded to the bot, circling it and wondering exactly what Entrapta and Hordak really needed it for. Adora muttered something out of sight, and a flash of soft light lit up the cliff. She rushed to the front of the bot, where She-Ra stood tall, her ponytail somehow still looking as though it flew in substantial wind (there was none). 

“Aww you didn’t even let me see you transform? You know I love the drama!”

“I know, I know. It just occurred to me that what happened here wasn’t even really between Adora and you...it was She-Ra and you, and I wanna make that right.” 

“What, by throwing me off the cliff, Ponytail?” 

“Not necessarily, but I will if you leave me no other choice,” She-Ra smiled and walked toward Catra with a water bottle in her hand. 

“No sword today?” 

She-Ra handed Catra the full golden water bottle, “nope, you seem dehydrated.”

Catra took a swig, “hm magic water is...weird, but thank you.” She handed the bottle back.

“No problem, baby!”

“Good thing I changed into She-Ra because I was actually starting to wonder how we were gonna get this thing to Entrapta and Hordak.”

Catra walked to the edge of the cliff, scanning the forest below her. “Is that them there?” She-Ra stood beside her, nodded, picked the bot up with ease, and proceeded to toss the bot perhaps a mile away right next to Entrapta and Hordak. They saw a small purple humanoid figure jumping up and down, and waving in a thankful motion. 

Catra crossed her arms, “great, that takes care of that. I have one more thing in mind before we head back to Brightmoon–if that works for you?”

She-Ra posed, hands on her hips and chest puffed out, “for you, civilian? Anything!”

Catra grinned suppressing a giggle, “shut up, and follow me.” She sauntered to a small ledge on the cliff, about five feet up from the ground they stood on, pulling herself onto it and seating herself on the edge, her legs dangling. She-Ra followed, standing in front of Catra and still a bit taller. 

Catra peered up at the glowing princess, absolutely stunned that she was still just Adora, but big, and with somehow even more toned arms?  _ How?? _ Catra thought to herself.

She-Ra smiled down at her, turning the water bottle into a bracelet, and moving her forehead to set gently on Catra’s. Her hips pressed between Catra’s legs, and Catra moved forward slightly, wrapping her arms around She-Ra’s neck. 

“Would you mind if we continued what we were doing earlier?” She-Ra asked.

“Not at all,” Catra replied, raising her lips up slightly to graze Adora’s, lightly darting her tongue out to coax a deeper kiss. 

Their light kisses evolved into touching just short of heavy-petting. Their hands explored each other firmly, caressing and stoking their desires for each other–and after two failed attempts at sex in one day, they both felt the crushing urge to cum and cum  _ soon _ .

She-Ra’s hands stroked Catra’s back, finally moving to the front of her button down. Although her hands were massive, they were dexterous and unbuttoned Catra’s shirt with ease. Slowly opening her girlfriend’s shirt, She-Ra let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, admiring the soft curve of Catra’s breasts and her delicately toned stomach.

She-Ra raised her eyes to Catra’s, a question in her gaze, and Catra nodded breathlessly while She-Ra leaned forward and began kissing her again. She-Ra raised her hand, brushing her fingers along Catra’s chest and finally taking a nipple between her fingers, rubbing it softly. She could feel Catra’s body tensing and relaxing at once, that sweet balance she achieved when something was  _ perfect _ for what she needed. 

She-Ra felt Catra tense a little longer than usual, and suddenly felt as though she had done something wrong, backing away and transforming back into Adora. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Catra asked, her voice laced with panic. 

“I’m sorry I just felt like I had hurt you...you tensed up differently and I…”

“Adora, it’s ok, it felt good! I promise.”

“It’s just that being here, and being She-Ra...the last time She-Ra was here with you, which wasn’t even that long ago, she used her strength against you and I never want to do that again. I never want to hurt you again.”

Catra walked forward, tucking her shirt in to cover herself instead of buttoning her shirt up. “But, love, I’m safe. I’m safe with you, and you clearly care so much that you couldn’t possibly hurt me...unless I wanted you to but we can talk about that later,” she said with a wink. 

“You’ll tell me?”

“Of course.”

“By the way this look is veeeery attractive on you,” Adora said nodding to the tucked and unbuttoned shirt Catra wore.

“I know,” Catra said with a smirk, pulling in close to Adora again and placing a hand on her face. 

They leaned in to kiss each other, barely brushing their lips against one another when Entrapta launched herself up the cliff and yelled “CATRA KNOWS WHAT?”

Adora immediately responded, “That she’s hot.”

“Affirmative,” Entrapta nodded knowingly. 

Catra began buttoning her shirt up, “Why are you up here Entrapta? Didn’t you get our delivery?”

“Well, yes, but I forgot to tell you that the bot I needed from up here was actually that one,” she pointed to an extremely small sphere on the ground with a blinking red light. “It’s a fun little camera!”

Adora and Catra looked to where the bot’s camera had been pointing–right where they were making out not 5 minutes ago. 

Adora groaned, putting her head in her hands, while Catra beamed at Entrapta, saying, “well have fun with your camera! We’re gonna be off now.”

“Thank you for your minimal help! I’ll come find you when Hordak and I have completed this little project,” One of Entrapta’s tendrils grabbed the bot and she launched herself off the cliff, landing squarely in Hordak’s arms at the bottom. 

Adora pulled her red face from her hands, “time to head back?”

Catra slipped a finger into the waistband of Adora’s pants, pulling her close, “I guess it is,” she hummed, leading Adora by the pants back to Brightmoon. 

Part 4

Aside from climbing down the cliff, Catra had actually led Adora by the pants back to Brightmoon, a finger always gently caressing the spot above Adora’s groin. It was driving her crazy.

“Do you really have to do that the whole way?”

“Do what the whole way?” Catra replied innocently, dipping her finger a little deeper while she spoke. 

“Ahh..,” Adora’s words melted as Catra continued to tease her as they walked.

“Consider it a punishment for this morning.”

“But you already punished me for this morning!”

“Not enough, clearly.”

Adora let out an exasperated breath, feeling herself get wet from the contact, but feeling a sense of triumph at noticing that the damp spot between Catra’s legs had indeed grown.

Upon arriving at Brightmoon’s gates, Catra turned to Adora, finger still in her pants, and gave an order: “you’re not going to speak at all as we walk through the halls...do you understand?”. In a quieter voice she asked, “and is that ok?”

“Yes and yes, Captain Catra sir!” They smiled at each other once more before Catra turned around and proceeded into the castle. 

The first person they came across was Glimmer, asking if anyone had seen “a tool...that looked like it belonged to Bow and me.” 

_ Meelog I gave you one rule,  _ Catra thought, ruminating on what Meelog could have possibly seen that would inspire them to take one of Bow and Glimmer’s...tools.

“No time, Sparkles, we’re on a mission,” Catra announced, dragging Adora along while Adora silently waved.

The second interruption was Perfuma and Scorpia, who were looking for people to join them in a four person yoga move session. 

“Sorry guys, Adora and I have a two person yoga session we need to attend to first.” 

Adora smirked at the two as they passed. “Well have fun!” Scorpia called out after them, murmuring about how great it is that Adora and Catra exercise together. 

Finally arriving at the door to their room, they prepared to enter, but not before an ear-splitting squeal stopped them. “I FINISHED THE PROJECT!” Entrapta yelled from down the hall. “You two are gonna LOVE it!” She ran a bit faster and took a few seconds to reach them. 

“Here!” Entrapta said, handing over the small bot from earlier but with slight modifications. 

Catra and Adora scrutinized the small bot, noting in unison “It’s for us?”

“Yes, of course! Hordak and I have been noticing you two occasionally having ‘deep talks’ or whatever people call those and thought that maybe you would want some way to record your conversations! It also has a projector because people think those are cool. We supplemented it with other Horde Prime tech.”

“So it was recording us earlier?” Catra asked.

“Yes, but we buried those so while we were making adjustments we didn’t see anything. I’ve been told that some things ‘are not for me’,” Entrapta replied, making air quotes with her hair. “If you want to know how it works I’ll tell you but I think it would be more fun for you two to figure it out on your own, so see ya later!” Immediately, she tossed herself up into the vents by her hair, making slight creaking and groaning sounds into the distance.

The two rushed into the room, turning on the small bot and pushing what seemed to be the “play” button. It immediately projected the recording of She-Ra and Catra from earlier into the air. 

“Would you mind turning the lights off?” Catra requested.

“On it,” Adora went over to the light, turning it off, and closed the curtains until it was near pitch-black in the room. 

Finding her way through the room by the light of the projection, the two sat side-by-side, watching their make-out session from earlier play out. 

Adora couldn’t help her widening eyes and raised eyebrows, “is that really how we look?”

“It’s hot,” Catra responded, moving her hand to Adora’s thigh and stroking it softly, never taking her eyes from the projection. Adora moved her hand to the nape of Catra’s neck, holding it firmly and stroking her sensitive ear with her thumb. 

Adora recalled what happens in the next few minutes of this recording, “should we turn it off before it gets to the end?”

“Well...maybe we should watch. If only to use it at least once for what Entrapta intended.”

“Ok.” They watched She-Ra back away, transforming into Adora and the conversation that ensued. Shame flushed Adora’s face. “I’m sorry that I got scared. You didn’t deserve that.”

“We have a lot to make up for between us. I’m sorry too.” The recording ended, and the two sat in the dark, Adora looking blindly at Catra and Catra admiring the love in Adora’s face.

Adora slowly reached her hand up to Catra’s face, brushing a lock of hair to the side when she felt it. She heard Catra shift slightly, moving closer to Adora and gently moving her to the ground, as Catra lay on top, her leg between Adora’s. They lay for a few minutes, listening to one another’s heartbeats and slow, even breaths. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra, holding her close and kissing her forehead, until a slight shift of Adora’s leg against Catra’s groin had Catra melting in her arms and pushing slightly against that leg again with her hips. 

Adora took the hint, placing a hand on the back of Catra’s head and rolling over, getting her legs beneath her and standing up, still holding Catra firmly in her arms as Catra adjusted so her legs wrapped around Adora’s waist. Trusting that she knew where to go, Adora only hit a few things on the way to their bed, finally laying Catra down beneath her and unbuttoning her shirt like she had earlier that day. Catra sat up slowly, removing her shirt completely and tossing it to the side, and putting her hands at Adora’s waist to take off her shirt. 

They sat up facing each other, running their hands across the others’ chests, their breathing slowly getting more ragged. Catra slid her hand down Adora’s stomach and back into her waistband, almost  _ feeling  _ the smile creep across Adora’s face as she was reminded of their earlier jaunt. Undoing Adora’s pants, she lightly pulled down, suggesting that Adora take her pants off.

“Take off yours for me?” Adora asked, a few seconds later hearing Catra grunt as she took her pants off. Adora stood up off the bed, letting hers fall to the ground and taking off her boyshorts to match Catra, who hadn’t worn any underwear in the first place. “Thanks Kitten,” she said, climbing back up onto the bed and slowly pushing Catra down to lay beneath her again. Pressing her body against Catra’s, Adora ran a hand along her side, from the curve of her breast and down, gently brushing a finger along the outside of Catra’s lips.

Catra sucked in a breath, having finally gotten Adora to touch her where she needed to be touched. She rocked her hips against Adora’s hand, feeling it shift against her, and start to gently dip between her folds and getting more and more slick with every undulation. Catra reached a hand up and took Adora’s hair down, feeling it spill across her body. 

Adora moved her head down, seeking that sensitive spot on Catra’s neck, and giving it a long kiss, darting her tongue out while her fingers delved a little bit deeper into Catra’s warm, wet pussy. Catra moaned began to moan.

Adora chuckled into Catra’s neck, “You’re so needy.”

Catra ignored the comment, pushing Adora’s fingers a little bit deeper. Adora complied and used her thumb to circle Catra’s clit, eliciting a gasp. Catra watched a satisfied smile creep across Adora’s face, and decided that maybe Adora deserved a little reward for all her hard work.

Sliding a hand up Adora’s thigh, she took a single finger and ran it through her girlfriend’s lips, up to her clit and down again, repeating the motion until Adora began shaking from the effort of sustaining Catra’s touch and touching her. 

“Do you  _ have  _ to distract me right now?” Adora muttered. 

“Distract you? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Catra replied, pushing two fingers inside, and watching Adora’s whole body tense and relax. “And for someone that says I’m needy you seem pretty needy yourself–you’re so wet you were practically begging to have me inside.” Catra could feel Adora get wetter with every word–and she knew Adora could feel the same from her. 

Adora let out a long breath, grabbing Catra’s hands and raising them above her head, holding them there. “Keep your hands there–if you move them I won’t give you what you want.”

“You always give me what I want,” Catra smirked, wrapping her legs around Adora’s waist, and pulling her forward, touching her forehead to Adora’s. 

  
  



End file.
